Because I Love You
by CFDShawson
Summary: Shawson fic set in the Ramsey storyline- what if his intentions were more sinister. Will Gabby learn to love again? Will Shay be able to help? Some mentions of violence and sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

Shay drove ambulance 61 into Firehouse 51. Gabby laughed as she raised her hands, bragging silently that she was, as Gabby knew, the best driver. Shay laughed and they both stepped out of the rig. "I really think you should tell Casey about Ramsey" Shay said, shutting the door. Gabby sighed and leaned against the ambulance. She nodded "I will, I just don't want to get a good guy into trouble, what if he's just lonely, or…" she trailed off

"or what? A creep?" Shay said worriedly

"Alright I'll have a word at the end of shift" Gabby conceded. As they set off towards the common room Gabby's phone rang. She stopped and pulled it out of her pocket. Unrecognised number.

"Hello?" she queried

"Dawson" Ramsey's raspy voice said. Gabby grabbed Shay's wrist and looked up at her with fear in her eyes. Shay frowned and listened carefully.

"It's me" he said

"I.. I know" Gabby said

"So I was wondering if you want to come to dinner" he hissed down the phone

"I erm, I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Gabby faltered

"Well, I know where you are right now, I could always pay you a visit"

"No!" Gabby said quickly

"Well you think about where you'd like me to take you, and get back to me"

"I don't think that would be-"

"bye Gabby. See you soon" he said and ended the call. Gabby looked at Shay. Shay could tell it had rattled her, it had been creppy. Gabby sighed "I think I should tell Boden"

"yeah" Shay said, squeezing her shoulder. She watched as her best friend took a deep breath.

"I'll come with you" Shay said. Gabby smiled appreciatively and they headed to Boden's office.

"Chief, can I talk to you" Gabby said

"Yeah" Boden said, not lokking up. Shay and Gabby walked into his office and shut the door. He looked up "what's wrong" he said, seeing the worry on their faces. Gabby began to explain. She recounted the conversations she and Ramsey had been involved in, the strnage comments, and finally the phone call. Boden nodded solemnly. He looked at Gabby's concerned face and smiled gruffly "right" he nodded "I'm going to call Headquarters and have them send someone down here, amd I'll call CPD I'm not taking any chances"

Gabby nodded and sighed

"Can you get the call records?" Boden asked Gabby

"yeah they're in the rig, I'll go and get them" Gabby sighed. She stood up and headed to Ambulance 61. Shay watched her walk away and waited until she was out of earshot before asking Boden "how bad is this?"

"at best he is just dismissed, but he could sue, and that will lead to a lawsuit and a trial.." Chief nodded. Shay ran her hand over her face.

Gabby reached the rig. She put her hand on the door. As she pulled the handle she felt someone place their hand on her arm. She jumped around and gasped as Ramsey was there, smiling down at her. She tried to move past him but he blocked her from passing. She was shaking. He grinned at her "what are you doing?" he asked. She leaned back against the rig. Her phone was in her pocket, all she had to do was text Shay, or call her and she would know something was wrong. Ramsey moved closer to her. She turned around and opened the door to the rig, maybe if she could get inside she could lock him out. As she opened the door she felt his strong arm wrap around her face and a cloth covered her mouth. She tried to fight him off but she was weak, her eyes widened in shock as she realsied there was chloroform on it and then her eyes dropped shut and her body slumped to the floor. Ramsey looked around and then dragged her to his car.

Shay looked up after a few minutes "what is she playing at?" she murmured "Chief I'll go and see where she is"

Shay walked through the commone area. Everyone was in there for once. Shay smiled "has anyone seen Gabby?"

"she came through a couple minutes ago" Kelly smiled "whats up?"

"oh, nothin" Shay sighed amd carried on through to the aparatus floor. She saw the ambo door slightly open and frowned "Gabby?" she called. She walked quickly to the back of the ambo and opened it "Gabby?" she called again, more urgently. She rang Gabby's phone. Nothing. Trying not to panic she ran through to the locker rooms, shouting Gabby repeatedly. She looked in every toilet and shower. Nothing. She searched the bunk room and the equipment cupboards. "GABBY" she shouted loudly. She ran back to the ambo and looked at it. She opened the glove compartment. The logs were still there, Gabby hadn't touched them. Kelly walked over "what's going on Shay?"

"Gabby's gone" she said fearfully

"Gone?" Herrmann said, approaching them

Boden walked over and shook his head "I'll call PD" he said deeply

Shay walked onto the drive of 51 and looked around "GABBY" she shouted desperately "GABBY!"

Where was Gabby? What had Ramsey done?

**Thank you for reading, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby opened her eyes slowly. Her head span as light hit them. She blinked a few times. Ramsey appeared in front of her. She jerked back and hit her head on a metal post. She winced and tried to touch it, before realising her hands were bound to the post. "Don't struggle" Ramsey said. She looked at him "what do you want from me?" she asked, shuffling back

"keep quiet" Ramsey smiled wrly

Gabby pulled at the restraints. Her fierce spirit was shining through. Ramsey violently kicked her ribcage and her head hit the post hard. She was dazed. She couldn't tell if her phone was in her pocket. Ramsey laughed "I've got your phone, and your radio, don't worry they are both switched off, no one will know where you are"

"What do you want?" Gabby said again. She fiddled with the ties. He laughed and knelt down in front of her and stroked her face. She turned away but there was nowhere to go. Her skin crawled but she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes and imagined being back at 51, away from Ramsey, safe. She imagined Shay, her best friend, the one who always defended her, even when she was wrong. She thought of Herrmann, he was like a father to her, he had always been there for her, when things were tough. She had to get out of here. Ramsey walked though a heavy metal door and pulled it shut, he hung back for a second "I'll be back" he whispered. She pulled at the ties and groaned as they wouldn't break. She twisted her hands desperately. "don't panic" she whispered to herself "stay calm, focus" she told herself. She felt the ropes for a knot. When she located it she pulled the loose threads until she felt give in one of them. She pulled at it, ignoring that the other hand was being cut by the threads. Eventually she managed to pull them off. She stumbled forward, her head span. She felt blood on her arms, he must have dragged her along the floor. She was dizzy, nauseus, she knew she had a head injury. She crept towards the door. Before she could get there she heard his footsteps. She stood next to the door, she had to fight him. She could hear Antonio saying "Do not go Gabby on this" and she smiled, praying he would come and save her. The door opened and Gabby took a deep breath. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to throw her on the floor. She fought back. He was taller, and she was weakened. He slammed her onto the floor. She was winded as she hit the concrete. Ramsey was brutal. He kicked her over and over. She called out and tried to knock him over. He stood on her hands and then violently punched her face. She fell back, blood starting to run from her nose. She tried to stop it but as she reached up he slammed her head against the floor. She tried to keep her eyes open but the darkness took over.

Shay paced around the firehouse kitchen "WHY are we all still here?!" she said angrily "WHY ARE WE NOT LOOKING FOR HER" she shouted.

"Shay, Shay we are looking for her" Jay Halstead said calmly

"He has taken her somewhere and she's gonna be scared and maybe hurt… he might have killed her and here we all are just waiting for her to just walk through the door" she said, half antsy and half sad. Kelly placed his hands on her shoulders "hey this is Gabby, she will be fighting like hell"

"He was such a creep!" Shay sighed, a shiver passed over her. She kept her head down as Jay and Antonio discusses their best options.

"We're gonna drive around, see if we can see anything" Antonio said

"I'm coming with you" Shay said quickly

"No" Jay said

"Please" Shay said desperately

Antonio sighed "Fine. But you sit quietly. And don't do anything"

"Promise" Shay said. They all walked out to the police car. Shay looked out of the windows, begging for a sign. Anything.

Gabby didn't open her eyes but she knew she was being dragged along the floor. Gravel cut her skin and her uniform was thinning out. She slowly and weakly opened her eyes. She gasped as she was thrown into a small, dark room. It smelled of damp and the floor was cold. She felt Ramsey standing over her and she looked up. He pushed her flat onto the floor. His hands held her shoulders down.

"Please.. tell me what you want" she begged

"I want you" he said

"Wh… what?"

"You" he said again, leaning closer. His nose was touching hers. She tried to move back but he pulled her neck closer. He leaned in. She scrambled desperately to get away. He held her down tightly, his fingernails cutting her skin. She felt his horrible breath on her cheek.

"You know I love you" he smiled

"No" Gabby whispered fearfully "no please stop"

"Now now just keep still and everything will be ok" he said, pushing her down. She was helpless, she couldn't do anything. He laughed as she tried to break free. She managed to get her knee free and kick his thigh. He inhaled sharply "I told you not to fight" he hissed. He stood up and grabbed rope from behind him. He tied her feet tightly together. He pulled the rope so tight it was cutting her skin. She turned her face away as he lay down next to her. He grabbed her cheeks and made her look at him "Gabby" he smiled eerily "you're mine now"

"They're going to be looking for me" she whispered "my brother is a Police Officer"

"I know. That's why I brought you here. They'll never find you here" he grinned "you're all mine, mine mine mine" he hissed. Snaking his hands over her. She recoiled at his touch but it was no use. He held her close. She was determined not to cry, not in front of him, she bit her lip as he pushed himself onto her, she knew what he was going to do next.

Shay sat nervously in the back of the police car. She looked around for any clues about where Gabby had gone. Jay's radio beeped and he brought it to his ear. Antonio looked at him.

"We've got Ramsey's current address, finally, let's go round there see if there's any sign"

"He's gotta be there right? He must have her there?" Shay said

"Maybe" Antonio sighed

They sped along until they reached his house where a search team was waiting. Shay stood back, rather unwillingly. Jay looked around the exterior of the house "Alright let's go" he said. He approached the door and knocked on it loudly. They waited a few moments for an answer. He knocked again "this is Chicago PD open the door" he said loudly. Nothing. Jay shook his head "Alright in you go" he waved at the team. They ran to the door and forced it open "HANDS IN THE AIR THIS IS CHICAGO PD" they shouted. Jay waited for the calls. He looked up confusedly as "clear" was called multiple times. He ran inside, and looked around. Antonio cursed "damn it"

"He has to be here!" Shay said, running inside, ignoring the police "RAMSEY" she screamed "GABBY!"

"She isn't here Shay" Jay said sympathetically

"They have to be!"

"We will keep looking"

"GABBY!" Shay shouted, running down the stairs to the basement. The officers stopped her "it's clear" they said firmly. She sat on the cold floor sadly "Gabby" she whispered "where are you"

"FIND" an officer suddenly shouted. Everyone ran upstairs. Jay looked in. There was a bottle of chloroform and some ropes. Shay stared at them, then looked at Jay "Alright people" he said

"We need to find her. Now. If he's got chloroform god knows what else he's got. Let's go"

They all ran back to their cars and the search continued. Shay wiped her eyes. She was going to be strong for Gabby. She had to be.

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby was curled up in the corner of a freezing, damp, tiny cell like room. She looked around but couldn't see much, it was dark and the only light was from a weak, crackling yellow lightbulb that was connected to the ceiling. There was no light shade and it didn't give much light. Gabby hadn't slept since he had put here there, after what he did to her. He would bring her food once a day, usually a small sandwich and a tiny glass of water "just enough to keep you alive" he had hissed as he slammed it down. Gabby made the water last until he came back, and she knew she had to just stay alive, Antonio would find her… surely. She stayed curled up to keep warm, but she still shivered. She pulled at her CFD tshirt, it was thin and fading, she touched the badge and imagined all the 51 guys, praying that one of them would find her, not that she knew where she was. She had no idea how long she had been with Ramsey for but he was brutal to her. He would come in to the cell and force himself onto her. She would fight desperately but he always won. She had cried over it but has soon realised crying was wasting her energy that she needed to save.

"ITS BEEN A WEEK" Shay bellowed at Antonio, her blue eyes red and swollen. He sat down at the 51 common room table. "Shay I know" he said "I know but everyone's doing all we can"

"A week" Shay said, tears pouring down her cheek "what if he's killed her and she's led dead somewhere?" She said heartbrokenly. Kelly wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. She gripped his jacket as he held her. He held tight "We are going to find her Shay, we are" he said

"She has got all of us looking right? There can't be many places we haven't searched" Herrmann said determinedly "we must be getting close right?"

"Yeah" Jay said "yeah of course. We are watching CCTV of anywhere he has been known to visit. We are going to find him, and Gabby"

Shay nodded and rubbed her eyes "let's go and look again"

"Shay you've just got back from searching all night you need to sleep" Kelly said

"No" Shay argued

"Yes. You won't be able to help while you're exhausted"

"Kelly I have to find her"

"Come on" Kelly said, taking her hand and leading her to his quarters. He pushed her into the bed "Ok you just rest I promise I'll come and get you if there's any news"

Shay didn't want to sleep but her eyes eventually dropped. Kelly gently closed the door and walked over to Matt and Jay.

"It's not looking good is it?" Kelly sighed

"Stay positive" Jay said

Boden walked over "Jay give me some good news"

"Well we are narrowing the area that Ramsey is in… we are getting closer"

"You've been saying that all week" Kelly said frustratedly

"Look we just need to stay calm" Jay said solemnly "we have still got a chance"

Kelly nodded and looked back at Shay "we need to find Gabby" he sighed "Shay isn't coping and she won't last much longer"

"Kelly we are trying our best! Do you think I'm gonna drag my feet on this? She's my sister!" Antonio said angrily "I've got more men on this than any case ever"

"Then why haven't we found her?!" Boden snapped, uncharacteristically angry.

"I know this is tough but you need to stay calm alright being rash won't get us anywhere this guy is clearly not reasonable. Focus on being ready to have Gabby back"

They all nodded. Kelly took a deep breath. Boden sighed and curled his lips sympathetically. They knew things were bad but they had to stay hopeful.

Gabby jumped as the door opened. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at him. He grinned and slammed it shut behind him. She closed her eyes praying he wouldn't hurt her again. He knelt down beside her "hello my precious" he smiled. She shuffled away but he grabbed her wrists, so hard that the bruises formed, over the top of old ones. "Stop pretending you don't want this"

"I don't" Gabby hissed, pushing herself away. He slammed her arms onto the floor and then her torso. She winced as he pressed knees into her thighs. She wriggled desperately and he delivered a sharp kick to her shin. She kept fighting until it was over and he got up and pulled his clothes back on. She covered herself and curled up. He frowned "don't hide your pretty little face" he whispered, pulling her hands away from her knees. She looked at him and waited for him to let go. He didn't. She pulled back and he raised his eyebrows "don't fight me you never win"

"Get off me" she hissed

"Gabby don't talk to me like that" He leaned in and looked into her eyes "if you resist me I'll have to go and get your little friend.. what's her name? Shay?"

Gabby's heart sunk "don't you dare"

"Then don't argue with me"

"Please let me go" Gabby begged "I'll just walk out of here and I won't tell anyone I swear"

"Do you think I'm stupid" he cursed and grabbed her face "you're not going anywhere"

"Please" she whispered

"Shut up" he said "you're staying here. With Me"

She tried to argue but he pushed her against a wall and as she crumpled to the floor he kicked her torso. She felt her ribs snap. She looked up fearfully and took blow after blow. He was losing it she was sure. She felt blood in her mouth and grazes on her extremities. He was enraged.

"You're going to regret arguing with me" he said harshly "things are going to get a whole lot worse" he said and walked out. She didn't move. The heavy door was slammed shut. Gabby spat blood out and whimpered as her ribs were making breathing painful. She let tears snake down her cheeks. The lightbulb went out. The dark was terrifying. Gabby closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was at 51. Led on her bunk, with Shay lying in the next one, she could almost hear Mouch snoring… and she could feel Shay shaking her awake.

Shay jumped awake as Kelly said her name. She looked at him "has something happened?"

"No I just brought you a sandwich I thought you'd need it" Severide smiled as he placed the plate beside her as she sat up. She ran her hands through her hair and rubbed her eyes. Severide squeezed her shoulders "stay positive" he said "Gabby's a fighter"

"I should have gone with her to the rig" Shay sighed "I shouldn't have let him get her"

"Hey hey it's not your fault. Cmon come and sit with the guys" he said, grabbing the plate. They walked into the kitchen and sat down. The mood was becoming gradually more negative. Shay watched as everyone looked despondent and picked at snacks. Jay was drumming his fingers on the edge of the table when suddenly his phone rang. He answered it and his eyes widened "send me the location" he said. He ended the call "WEVE GOT A SIGHTING" he shouted at everyone, and ran to to the car. Dozens of officers appeared in cars. Shay ran after him. He nodded "alright". They spend along the streets. The rest of 51 followed in truck. Jay swerved along the road.

"He was seen in a store buying a crow bar" Jay said "we've tracked him to a property"

Shays heart was pounding.

Gabby looked up as the door opened. She saw a piece of metal in his hand. He flicked the light switch until the bulb came on. He struck her with the bar "you'll learn to listen to me" he said. She cried out as he swung at her over and over. He went crazy. She thought he was going to kill her. She felt the metal strike her bones and he stood on her hands. He slammed her head into the floor so hard that it bled. She was semi conscious.

She couldn't fight any more. He laughed maniacally as she cowered away from him. He struck her head and she lost consciousness. He shook her until she woke up. As he went to carry on there was a knock on the door. He quickly gagged her and tied her in a corner. Blood poured from lacerations on her head and her body was bruised and broken. She let her head drop. The rope was cutting her wrists and her ankles. Ramsey opened the door and was instantly grabbed by Antonio who threw him to other officers. Shay couldn't wait outside. The 51 guys gathered. Herrman wanted to kill Ramsey.

"GABBY" Jay shouted "GABBY CALL OUT"

Shay saw a key on the table "that's hers" she whispered "GABBY!" She shouted. The officers started the search. Jay led a team down the stairs. Shay was at the back. They found a heavy concrete door "GABBY!" Shay shouted.

Gabby frowned. Was she imagining things… she could hear Shay. It came again. She dared to hope. She tried to shout but couldn't.

The team pulled the door open. Jay shone his torch in. Shay shoved the officers out of the way and looked into the cell. She looked at a hidden corner "Gabby!" She said and stumbled over. She stopped as she saw the state of Gabby. Jay shone his torch over her "oh my god" he said.

Shay placed her hand on Gabby's neck. Her eyes fluttered open. "Gabby" Shay said "Gabby it's me I'm here" she said. Gabby stared at her with fear and confusion. Shay pulled the ropes off and pulled Gabby into her "I'm here Gabby I'm here"

Everyone let out a massive sigh of relief as they news came that she was alive. Paramedics ran in. Gabby was placed on a board. Shay was right beside her. Gabby's breathing was fast and shallow. As she was brought out 51 was horrified. The paramedics did checks "alright Gabby stay nice and calm that's it" they said. Gabby couldn't cope with the brightness and faded in and out of consciousness. Shay watched. She saw Ramsey in the car and she ran over "YOU" she screamed "HOW DARE YOU YOU EVIL MONSTER!"

Severide ran over and grabbed her "focus on Gabby" he said "you leave that creep to Ruzek and Kim, and Erin"

Shay turned back and watched as Gabby was put into ambulance 55. She got in "I'm here now" she whispered "Gabby I'm here now"


	4. Chapter 4

As the unfamiliar ambulance sped through Chicago Shay held Gabby's bruised hand. Gabby lay unconscious on the trolley. Shay kissed her hand "oh Gabby" she whispered "I'm so sorry."

They reached Chicago med and Gabby was rushed through. The doctors placed an IV in her arm and pushed through some pain relief. Gabbys eyes flickered "no" she mumbled. She weakly tried to push Will Halstead away. "Gabby it's Will just stay calm"

"No" Gabby whispered again. She was half conscious. Shay watched as she tried to fight off the doctors. Shay tried to reach her but she was pushed back by nurses. She begged them to let her go. Gabby was becoming more alert. She let the doctors push morphine and start to assess her injuries. She was blinded by the bright light. She must have been given a lot of morphine because she became drowsy. Someone said something about a scan. She was so tired, so so tired. She let her eyes drop shut. Shay watched as Gabby struggled to stay awake. She was wheeled away for scans. Shay looked back and saw Jay, Antonio and all of 51 stood in the waiting area. She walked over. Antonio was shaking with rage "that monster I'm going to break him"

"What's he said?" Shay said

Jay looked at Antonio, then Shay. Shay frowned "what?" She asked worriedly

"He's confessed to… to raping her" Jay said quietly. Shay gasped. She was horrified. Herrmann was furious. Shay was so worried. She begged the doctors to let her sit with Gabby but they were doing tests. Severide rubbed Shay's shoulders.

"How could he do that to her?" Shay whispered

"Some people are sick" Casey sighed

"He's a monster" Antonio hissed "I swear to god he's going down for life"

"Maybe we should get out of here" Jay said "she won't want everyone being angry and stressed"

"I'm not leaving her" Antonio said

"Listen you can do more at the station, sending this guy down" Severide nodded

"Alright you call me if she needs me ok"

"We will" Boden nodded. 51 all nodded.

"Guys she won't want crowding out, Jay's right" Casey sighed "maybe we should give her some space she's been through a lot"

"Yeah" Mouch nodded

"Alright men lets all get out of here, Gabby knows where we are, Shay you don't need to report for shift you look after Gabby" Boden nodded

"Thanks chief"

"You know where we are kiddo" Herrmann nodded. They had a group hug. Severide squeezed Shay's shoulder. She smiled. They all headed back to 51, knowing she was alive was enough. April walked over "she's in the ward now"

"I can see her?"

"Yeah"

"Is she ok?"

April sighed "she has a break in her left humerus, and a couple of cracked ribs, some pretty serious bruising and lacerations… but physically she will be fine" she took a deep breath "she's freaked" She nodded "she hasn't said much, but she wouldn't let Will touch her"

"Alright" Shay nodded. She took a deep breath and headed into the room April signalled to. Gabby was sat hunched over in a bed. She still had her ripped clothes on. Her eyes were wide with fear. She was hugging her knees with her right arm, her left was in a sling, and her breathing was rapid and shallow. Shay saw how vulnerable she was and felt so sorry for her.

"Gabby?" She said quietly. Gabby's head jerked towards her. Shay smiled "it's only me"

Gabby looked down. Shay slowly approached. She sat down in the plastic chair. Gabby didn't move.

"You're safe now" Shay said softly

Gabby looked at her with fearful eyes. Shay nodded "relax Gabby you're safe now I promise"

Gabby swallowed deeply. Shay slowly and carefully put her hand on Gabby's arm. Gabby tensed under the tough. Shay stroked her arm softly "I'm going to protect you now"

Gabby couldn't speak. She watched Shays hand moving on her arm. She was in pain. The position she was in was uncomfortable but she didn't want to move. Shay knew she would be making her ribs hurt "Gabby it's ok" she said calmly "sit back sweetie it will make your ribs feel better"

Gabby didn't argue but didn't move. Shay moved her hand down Gabby's arm to her hand. She gently untucked Gabby's hand from around her knees. Gabby didn't resist, but her body was shaking. Shay placed her hand on Gabby's back and gently sat her back. Gabby jerked away at first and then looked apologetically at Shay.

"It's ok" Shay said "it's ok". She held Gabby's hand and looked at the bruises on her pale face.

"You're safe now Gabby I promise you"

"You saved me" Gabby whispered hoarsely, her eyes filling with tears. Shay smiled "You saved yourself Gabby, you kept fighting"

"You came" Gabby whispered "he told me he'd hurt you"

"He didn't touch me" Shay quickly reassured her "he didn't even try"

Gabby nodded "I thought he was going to keep me there forever" her voice broke as she tried to explain. Shay drew small circles on her hand. She gently reached up and wiped the tears from Gabby's cheeks. Gabby flinched. Shay slowed down "it's alright"

Gabby was exhausted. Shay could see it.

"You go to sleep sweetheart, you've fought enough battles"

"I can't" Gabby choked out

"I'll stay right here" Shay smiled. Gabby tried to close her eyes but they sprung open. A male nurse walked in and Gabby reverted back to how she had been before. Shay shook her head at him.

"Gabby Gabby it's ok he's a nurse he's not going to hurt you"

Gabby stared at her. Shay rubbed her back "I've got you now" she said calmly "I'm right here"

The nurse left. He apologised. Shay nodded.

"Don't leave me" Gabby said as Shay held her hand. It broke Shays heart. Gabby sounded so scared, so lost, so fragile.

"I'll never leave you" Shay said gently

Gabby sat back. Shay nodded slowly as Gabby looked over at her. Gabby sat back. Shay nodded slowly as Gabby looked over at her. Shay could feel Gabby shaking with fear. Gabby watched as Shay moved closer. They didn't need to talk. Gabby was exhausted. Shay watched as she dropped to sleep. She held Gabby's hand gently. Shay soon fell into a fitful sleep.

Hours later Shay woke up when she heard a piercing scream. Gabby jerked up. Shay caught her "hey hey it's ok it was a dream" she soothed. Gabby had tear tracks on her cheeks. Shay gently wiped them. She touched the bruises on Gabby's face. Gabby clutched her ribs. Shay tried to calm her down. Gabby looked at her and couldn't speak. Shay rubbed her shoulders "it's alright" she whispered "It's ok"

"Shay" Gabby whispered "Shay what if he comes here"

"Gabby I promise you he's not ever going to come anywhere near you"

Gabby's breathing was wild and erratic. Shay saw the pain she was in.

"Gabby sweetie just copy my breathing ok I need you to just breathe nice and steady" Shay nodded and she breathed evenly. Gabby's heart rate started to drop "that's it Gabby that's it" Shay smiled. Gabby leaned back against the bed. She didn't take her eyes off Shay. Shay held her bruised hand "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you"

"He… he r..r" Gabby couldn't say it. She looked heartbroken. Shay didn't move "I know" she said quietly "I know what he did"

"I told him I didn't want to" Gabby whispered, her voice cracking "I told him not to"

"I know" Shay said calmly "I know"

"He was stronger than me" Gabby continued "and… and he said I must want it… but I didn't… I didn't… and he said no one would come and find me… and I told him not to… I said no… I said no" Gabby whimpered

"You're safe now I promise"

"He put me in this room, I don't know where… and it was dark… but there was a light I'm sure… I watched it… and it went off when he opened the door… sometimes… I don't know" she trailed off.

Shay watched as she became more confused, the strong pain meds she was on were pushing her towards sleep. Shay drew small circles on her hand as she closed her eyes. It was 4:35am. Shay watched Gabby's regular breathing "I've got you now Gabby, no one is ever going to hurt you again" she mumbled "no one".

**thanks for reading, sorry for the wait**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby looked around the unnecessarily cheerful room. She fiddled with a loose thread on the sleeve of her hoodie. She looked anywhere but at the woman who was staring at her intently. "Gabby, Gabby we can do this another day, if it's too much"

Gabby shook her head and looked at Haily Upton Hailey Upton. She was supposed to be giving a statement, so far she had just sat frozen in the small room. She moved her hands from her sleeve to her sling and then back. She couldn't bring herself to explain.

"Gabby" Hailey said quietly

"I don't remember much" she whispered, her voice raspy "I was walking to the ambulance… to get the log I think…. And then I heard something, someone grabbed my face… and then nothing" she whispered "and then I woke up and I was in a… I'm not sure what it was… it was dark… and he told me he wanted me.. that I was his.." tears built up her her eyes.

Shay paced around outside the room. It had been 5 days. It was too soon. Why were they even interviewing Gabby? He had confessed. She just wanted to hug Gabby and make it all go away. She rubbed her red eyes. She had barely slept, she was worried Gabby would wake up and get scared. Gabby seemed scared all the time. She hadn't said much, barely a full sentence since she had been found. Shay had watched her withdraw. She had tried to cheer Gabby up but it hadn't worked. Some of the 51 guys had come but Gabby hadn't been able to face them. Shay had been home a few times, and Kelly had asked, but Shay hadn't really known what to say. She felt bad that the guys had to deal with McCauley and Chout but she needed to stay with Gabby. When the door opened she span round and looked at Gabby. Gabby didn't say anything as they walked back to the ward. She perched on the side of her bed. Shay looked at her "do you need anything?" She asked

Gabby shook her head. She froze as the door banged open. Her face flushed red as she saw it was only a nurse "you can go home today" the nurse smiled. Gabby nodded.

"Hey erm…. I've been thinking" Shay said quietly "do you want to move in to my place for a bit, Kelly said he can stay with Matt, or I could stay at yours, just while you're getting better, it'll be difficult cooking and stuff with one arm"

Gabby looked at her and smiled "thank you" she whispered

Shay nodded "so do you wanna come to my place?"

Gabby seemed to think about it and then nodded

"I mean I can come to yours… if that's easier?"

"He said he knew where I lived" Gabby mumbled "what if.."

"Alright you can stay at mine" Shay smiled. She quickly texted Kelly who replied almost instantly saying 'I'll be out in half an hour. You both okay? X'. Shay told him they were fine. Shay watched as Gabby tried to pack a few of her things up, but her ribs stopped her.

'I'll do it" Shay nodded

Gabby smiled. She had got more anxious as the days had passed, after the first night she had got so quiet, she seemed terrified. Shay had tried to explain that she was safe but it hadn't sunk in.

Shay put a jacket over Gabby's shoulder. She guided Gabby outside. Gabby flinched every time a person walked past. When they reached the car she struggled to sit down. Shay didn't rush her. She helped her with the seat belt. Gabby winced as they hit a bump. "I'm sorry" Shay said

Gabby looked at her "Shay" she whispered "Shay I'm scared"

Shay looked over "I know" she nodded gently "but you're safe now and I'm going to look after you"

Gabby looked away. Shay gently reached over and placed her hand on Gabby's. Gabby didn't flinch.

When they reached Shays apartment she quickly helped Gabby up. She unlocked the door and grabbed Gabby's stuff and took it inside. Gabby seemed stuck at the door. Shay gently led her inside. Gabby looked around and seemed to deem it safe. She sat down stiffly. Shay sat down a metre or so away. Gabby looked at her "did you lock the door?"

"Yeah" Shay nodded "they keys are on the hook if you need to get out"

Gabby nodded and relaxed a bit more "shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took furlough" Shay shrugged

"Thank you"

Shay smiled brightly "you hungry?"

Gabby shook her head and half smiled

"Gabs you have to eat"

"I can't" Gabby whispered "I just feel like I'll vomit all the time" She took a deep breath "all the time.. the way I felt when he would stand there and tell me no one would find me no one would come and he said he'd keep me in there" Gabby began to cry. Shay tentatively moved closer.

"I thought I was going to be there forever" she whimpered. Shay gently wrapped her arms around Gabby and held her as she sobbed. Gabby rambled incoherently. Shay just held her until she exhausted herself and went quiet. She placed a blanket around Gabby's shoulders and stood up. She made grilled cheese and then placed it in front of Gabby. "Please" Shay smiled "for me"

Gabby picked at it tentatively before realising how hungry she was. Shay took the plate "small steps"

"Shay" Gabby said quietly "I'm sorry"

"None of this was your fault"

"I should have reported him, way before things got bad, but I didn't, and you went out of your kind worrying and he could have hurt you"

"Gabby this is not on you. This was all the sick mans fault. You did not do a thing wrong Ok?" Shay nodded and squeezed Gabby's hand. Gabby half smiled. Shay watched as she fidgeted nervously. She wanted to fix it. To make it better. It was killing her. Gabby looked over at her and then away. Shay made her feel safe. She wanted to be curled up in Shays arms. Nothing could hurt her there. They both jumped when Shay's phone rang. She smiled "Kelly" she said.

"Hey I just wondered how you and Dawson were getting on"

"Yeah we're good, tired, how's things?"

"Pretty good, you guys need anything"

"No we're all good, but thanks Kelly"

"No worries, just hit me up if you need anything, either of you"

"Thank you"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

He ended the call. Shay smiled.

Gabby shifted uncomfortably. Shay watched "I'll put a movie on"

Gabby nodded. Shay flicked through the channels until she found one. It wasn't even good it just distracted Gabby. She looked over an hour or so later and Gabby was asleep. Shay draped a duvet over her, she seemed cold. Shay sat on a stool across the room. She didn't want to leave Gabby. She watched as Gabby's chest rose and fell. She looked at the cuts and bruises. Gabby stirred slightly. Shay watched. She settled. Shay smiled "it's all going to be fine" she whispered, reassuring herself more than anyone. She padded around for a while, not wanting to go upstairs and leave Gabby to wake up scared and alone. Gabby moved around. She could feel Ramsey's breath on her neck. She could feel his hands on her arms. No. No. No. She tried to get away but he was there everywhere she turned. She gasped and opened her eyes. Shay ran over "hey it's ok" she whispered "Gabby I'm here". Gabby whimpered softly. Shay stroked her hand "it's all ok now" she soothed "we're safe, we're alright"

They went upstairs. Shay watched as Gabby curled up in the spare room. She hung around for a moment. She headed to the door "stay" Gabby whispered. Shay froze. She could hear how scared Gabby was. Gabby looked at her, her strong brown eyes filled with fragility. Shay smiled "ok"

Gabby signalled at the other side of the bed. She lay down next to Gabby and held her hand "I'll be right here if you're scared" Shay whispered. She was about to turn the light off.

"Can we leave it on?" Gabby asked quietly, her vulnerability showing.

"Yeah" Shay nodded, kicking herself for not thinking. She just stroked Gabby's hand until she fell asleep again, and soon enough they were both asleep, peaceful and calm.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry its been so long! things got crazy with college work, but now lockdown has happened and ive gkt a stable timetables, I should be updating regularly. theres not much of this story left, but I will probably write a few shorter stories for fire and PD. Thanks for reading x **

Shay woke up when she heard a loud crash. She ran down the stairs and saw Gabby surrounded by broken glass. She stopped. Gabby looked at her. Shay smiled "its ok" she smiled "don't move Gabs I'll get the brush". She watched as Gabby stood frozen still. Shay moved the broken glass and walked over to Gabby. She checked Gabby wasn't hurt and then asked "what happened sweetie?"

Gabby looked away "someone shouted" she admitted "it must have been the neighbours" she whispered. Shay nodded. She smiled and guided Gabby to the couch. Gabby had been home fir a week and any loud noise would scare her, Shay had noticed she never fully relaxed, and she woke up screaming at least once a night. Gabby had been sleeping in Shays room, with Shay staying in Kelly's, because Gabby felt safe in Shays room. Frequently Shay had ended up in the bed with Gabby, when she was too scared to sleep on her own. Shay held Gabby in her arms "its all going to be ok" she smiled softly. Gabby didn't reply. Shay could fell Gabby trembling. She steadied Gabby's hands with her own. Gabby watched as Shay seemed to be thinking about something. She wanted to ask what but no words seemed to make their way out her mouth. Shay felt her move. She smiled "you ok?"

Gabby nodded and sat up slightly. Shay was about to offer to make breakfast when she remembered she hadn't been shopping. She cursed under her breath and sighed. Gabby frowned "what?"

"I haven't been shopping" Shay said apologetically.

"lets go" Gabby nodded

Shay looked at her. She saw the spark reappearing in Gabby's eyes. She smiled "ok I'll just go and change"

Gabby nodded. They both pulled on jeans and tshirts.

Shay was driving, and watching Gabby who was humming to the radio. She smiled and hummed too. When they arrived Gabby took a deep breath and then opened the car door. She was surprised by all the noise. It shocked her, she hadn't been outside for almost two weeks. Shay gave her a moment and then grabbed a cart. They walked into the store. Gabby was wary. She stuck close to Shay. She smiled as Shay walked around enthusiastically. Shay laughed as Gabby rolled her eyes. It was nice to see her seeming more normal. They paid and left quickly. Gabby tried to help Shay carry the bags but with only one functional arm it was difficult. They both laughed as Gabby gave up. On the drive home Gabby drummed her fingers on her thigh. She smiled as Shay sang along to the radio. A woman pulled out in front of them "well thank you very much" Shay napped, earning a laugh from Gabby. At home they unpacked their stuff and sat down. Shay watched as Gabby yawned. Gabby looked at her "So" she smiled "who's my replacement on 61" she smiled

"don't even ask, I mean Chief did ask me if I minded who it would be, and it can't be much worse than Chout and McCauley, but the list didn't look too appealing"

"don't even kid yourself you love Chout"

"yes, I miss his dulcet tones telling me forty times a day that it does indeed 'rhyme with shout' which he really thinks we don't know" Shay laughed

"at lease he didn't try to ask you out on a date" Gabby smiled

"I can't believe you turned him down"

They laughed and sighed. Shay was going back to work the next day, After Gabby insisting she was fine. Shay was worried, but Gabby did seem brighter, and she would be able to go back to work next month, if she was ready.

Shay looked over as Gabby tried to cook with one arm. Gabby saw Shay watching her and just began to laugh. Shay laughed too. Gabby put the plates down "how do people actually cope with a useless limb" she laughed. Shay walked over and grabbed the plates and put them out. "maybe they get used to not having an amazing best friend" Shay quipped

"amazing?" Gabby joked

Shay feigned offence "Gabriela Dawson how dare you"

"hey I'm kidding you have been amazing"

"I know" Shay grinned

Gabby smiled. Shay made omelttes. Gabby looked up at her "Shay" she said

"Yeah?" Shay replied, not looking up, not seeing the serious look on Gabby's face

"I know we joke, but you really have been amazing the past few weeks, I don't think I would have been OK without you"

Shay looked up "Gabby you're my best friend, what else would I do, and if it was the other way, you would have done exactly the same" Shay smiled "In fact you would actually be able to cook"

Gabby smiled "I'll have to give you cooking lessons"

"Hell yeah" Shay nodded "Although this omelette isn't half bad"

They both smiled. Shay looked at her for a few extra seconds after Gabby had looked away. She smiled. Gabby always made her smile. She looked at the fading bruises on Gabby's face. It made her blood boil thinking about what that man had done to her. She hated him, more than she had ever hated anyone in her life. She wanted to tell him exactly what she thought of him, although Antonio was probably doing that. She didn't realise she was staring fixatedly at Gabby until Gabby said her name. Shay blinked a few times "sorry" she sighed

"whats up"

"nothin" Shay shrugged "I just was thinking"

"About?"

Shay didn't know what to say "Erm.. I don't know, life I guess"

"Shay I won't break if you say Ramsey"

"I know" Shay said stiffly "I just don't think he's worth the air"

"Shay if you have feelings they are worth talking about"

"I know" Shay nodded

"I called the Chaplain" Gabby said quietly

"you did?"

"yeah" Gabby nodded "I made weekly appoinments"

"Good" Shay smiled

"what I'm trying to say is that I want to move forward OK, and to move forward its important to talk about things"

"I guess I'm just angry"

"angry?"

"yeah" Shay nodded, running a hand over her hair "that he did this to you"

Gabby nodded "me too"

"I wish I'd come with you to the rig that day"

Gabby frowned "don't blame yourself"

"I should have been there" Shay sighed

"Shay don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault"

"I should have told Casey sooner, or the chief, anyone"

"Hey I didn't say anything either"

"I should have been protecting you"

"Shay…"

"No, I had a bad feeling about him, I should have been with you because" she trailed off

"Because?" Gabby asked quietly

"Because.." Shay paused "Because I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

"wh.. what?" Gabby stuttered

Shay turned a horrific shade of pink and her eyes shut through sheer embarassment. She tried to formulate a response but instead just stammered a few syllables and then just sighed. Gabby was still looking at her, Shay could feel Gabby's gaze. Shay had never wanted the ground to open up and swallow her more in her entire life. She wasn't the type to get speechless easily, she just always knew what to say, except right now, she had absolutely no words. She stared at the floor, willing it to swallow her. "Shay" Gabby said quietly

"I am so sorry" Shay finally managed to splutter out

"Shay" Gabby said again "at least look at me"

Shay quickly looked at Gabby and she almost fell off her chair as she saw Gabby smiling at her. She went a more intense shade of red and was about to blurt out something else that was equally, if not more insane than 'I love you', when Gabby reached across and took her hand. Shay met Gabby's gaze. Gabby smiled "Shay, I'm not ready for a relationship yet, not after.. everything"

"No I know, obviously not, I mean I don't know what I was thinking, I should never have said anything, Im so sorry Gabby"

"Shay" Gabby smiled "what I'm saying is I have feelings for you too, feelings I didn't think I would ever feel, but right now I need time"

Shay was about to begin protesting again, but she saw the honest smile and genuine gaze on Gabby's face and her heart almost beat right out of her chest. "Shay is this how you usually tell people you love them, because its very unorthodox" Gabby laughed quietly

"No!" Shay gasped "god I can't believe I just did that" Shay laughed, beginning to calm down

"You know, Antonio said you seemed particularly upset over everything, but I just thought he was just being a typical man, judging any kind of emotion as hysterics"

"God has it been that obvious"

"I don't know" Gabby laughed "but I'm glad you told me"

"Oh, I'm glad you find me literally dying of embarrassment so enjoyable"

"it was quite sweet"

Shay just laughed and started to clear up. Gabby watched her. She did have feelings for Shay, she hadn't really worked out what they were, she had thought it was just all the adrenaline of the Ramsey situation wearing off, and then she had thought it was the intense pain relief she had been on in the hospital, and then she had thought she was just confused because of everything, and then she had decided what she felt was just gratitude, and appreciation, bur hearing Shay say those words, it had made her realise that she wanted to spend her life with Shay, because seeing Shay's beautiful blue eyes when she woke up in the hospital had really made her believe that everything would be ok, one day. Shay had been the one to rescue her, and from what she had heard from the PD and 51, Shay had been relentlessly searching for her. It broke her heart thinking of Shay being so worried, she remembered Ramsey threatening to hurt Shay. It had made her blood boil with rage and had chilled her to the bone at the same time. It was a terrifying prospect, and Gabby knew she never would have coped if Ramsey had hurt Shay. She shook her head and watched as Shay washed the plates they had been using. She allowed a smile to envelope her face as Shay jumped back as water splashed onto her top "dammit" she hissed. Gabby laughed.

Shay smiled to herself as she heard Gabby laugh. She had always smiled when Gabby laughed, Gabby had the loveliest laugh she had ever heard. And her smile was the kind that could light up the whole world, well Shay's world at least. Shay bit her lip as she recalled the first time she had realised she had feelings for Gabby, her partner, and her best friend. It had been around six months after Shay had joined 51. Gabby had asked her if she wanted to go for a drink the evening after shift and Shay and spent the whole shift thinking about what she was going to wear. She had practically emptied her wardrobe, and while sitting on her bedroom floor surrounding by her collection of flannel shirts and jeans that she had realised 'god dammit I like her' she had hissed. Kelly had realised a few months later and teased her relentlessly, and had often told Shay to just 'man up and tell her', which Shay had always promised to do, and had always backed out of, then got drunk about, and it usually ended with drunk tears and a terrible hangover, which she then had to lie to Gabby about. She smirked and snapped herself back into the present. She headed back towards the couch, where Gabby had settled. Shay suddenly didn't quite know where to sit. She hovered around for a moment. Gabby burst out laughing. Shay started to laugh too. Gabby stood up "Leslie Elizabeth Shay, are you nervous?"

"no! well maybe kind of"

"Shay just sit down"

"Ok" Shay laughed. She sat down and then looked at the floor again. Gabby sat down next to her. Shay smiled "you made it look simple"

"you just made it complicated" Gabby smiled.

Their eyes met. Shay smiled "Gabby Dawson don't you look at me like that"

Gabby shook her head. They didn't need to say anything else. Shay put a film on and didn't even watch it. She just watched Gabby, who as usual fell asleep about half way through. Shay tucked a blanket over her and smiled as Gabby pulled it closer to her.

Shay lay in bed and thought about the events of the day. She was going back to work in the morning, and of course she couldn't sleep. She eventually drifted off, and she cursed as her alarm went off. She stumbled downstairs. Gabby sat up "morning"

Shay just grunted in response. She was not a morning person. At all. Gabby laughed.

Shay made them both a coffee. They both looked around awkwardly. Shay could feel her embarrassment creeping back in. Gabby smiled "so"

"hm" Shay sighed

"I meant it, I do have feelings for you"

Shay smiled happily "well, one day at a time" she nodded "I know it won't be easy, but if we both feel the same way.."

"Yeah" Gabby smiled "you're the best"

Shay smiled and took her hand "I've waited five years, a few more months won't hurt"

Gabby laughed. Shay had a shower and pulled on some clothes. She grabbed her bag. Gabby smiled "Have a good day" she smiled "stay safe"

"always" Shay smiled "try not to get bored without me"

Gabby hugged her "see you tomorrow"

Shay smiled and headed out of the door. Gabby smiled as Shay headed down the stairs. Maybe, with Shay by her side, everything was going to be ok.

Shay sat in her car and smiled. She couldn't believe how well the disaster that had been last night had turned out. She bit her lip, everything was going to be ok, because Gabby was ok, so everything was going to be better than fine, it was going to be perfect.

**So this is the end of the fic, thanks for reading!**


End file.
